trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
OBSERWATOR wszystkie części
W końcu nastała sobota ! Sobota zawsze była dla mnie bardzo wspaniałym dniem, ponieważ w sobotę mogłam robić, co tylko chciałam, wiec jak zwykle ubrana w szary dres ruszyłam w stronę lasu. Dojście do celu zajęło mi około pół godziny jednak warto było. Jest to takie miejsce w lesie, gdzie zapuszczają się tylko najgłupsi ludzie. Drzewa tam były niewiarygodnie wysokie, a szary kolor potęgował iluzje ciemności. Wyćwiczonym ruchem wspięłam się po lince na jedno z drzew, na wysokości 6-7 m była duża gałąź, na której zwykle siedziałam. Trochę wyżej była dziupla, w której trzymałam słodycze. Uwielbiam to miejsce, ponieważ zawsze znajdzie się grupa debili, która chce udowodnić swoja odwagę zapuszczając się w to miejsce. Najlepsze było to, gdy jakiś gość znalazł przed sobą sztuczne oko, i spie***ał aż się kurzyło. Jednak nie o to mi chodzi, pewnego dnia byłam tak zmęczona ostatnim tygodniem, więc postanowiłam się przespać. Przywiązałam więc koniec linki do prawej kostki po czym zasnęłam. Przyjemną drzemkę przerwała mi głośna kłótnia dwójki ludzi. - Jeff, jak mogłeś mi go zabić - Mówił łysy gość w garniaku - Wiesz ile czasu trzeba poświecić, żeby doprowadzić kogoś do samobójstwa...? Już prawie mi się udało, a ty go od tak zabiłeś. - Dobra, dobra... Sorry - Powiedział ciemnowłosy chłopak. - Zwykłe "sorry" mi nie wystarczy - Wściekał się wysoki gość - będziesz musiał... - Ktoś nas obserwuje - Powiedziała dziewczyna w masce. Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli w moja stronę. Instynktownie odsunęłam się w tył, przez co spadłam w dół. Gdy już dyndałam na samym dole z kieszeni wypadły mi sztuczne oczy. Nieśmiało się uśmiechnęłam mówiąc "cześć". - Cześć - Powiedziała dziewczyna w masce - Jestem Jane, ten obok mnie to Jeff, a ten wysoki to Slenderman. Aha i tak na marginesie, wkrótce zginiesz. - Super, po prostu super - Cieszył się Jeff - to wszystko jej wina. To przez nią nikt już tu nie przychodzi! Co jej zrobimy? Wydłubiemy oczy? Wytniemy serce lub nerki? O albo nabijemy ja na twoje palce! Co ty na to? - Patrzył z nadzieja na Slendermana. Ten milczał a po chwili powiedział: - Zrobimy jej coś gorszego... Zabieramy ją do domu! - Coo?! - Jeffowi zrzedła mina - Jesteś tego pewien? Slenderman nic nie powiedział tylko wziął'' i przerzucił mnie przez swoje ramię. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale zauważyłam, że Jeff i Jane nie maja nic do gadania, więc też nic się nie odezwałam. Szliśmy (a raczej oni) około 15 minut. W sumie jedyne, co widziałam to liście (czasami śmieci) i nogi Slendermana. W końcu jednak dotarliśmy do niewielkiego małego domku. Slender postawił mnie na ziemi i zostałam wepchnięta do środka. Wszyscy tam obecni natychmiast ucichli, po czym zostałam przez nich okrążona. Zanim padło pierwsze pytanie Jane kazała im się przedstawić. Więc zaczęli mówić o sobie wszyscy naraz. W tym zgiełku wyłapałam informacje, że w pomieszczeniu znajdowali się: Masky, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Sally i Ben. Doliczając resztę mieszkało tu 8 osób. Zaczęli w zdumiewająco szybkim tempie zadawać pytania, więc prawie nic nie rozumiałam. Gdy już chciałam się odezwać poczułam wokół kostki coś zimnego. Była to jedna z macek Slendera. Nim spostrzegłam to byłam już ciągnięta po ziemi. Puścił mnie dopiero gdy znaleźliśmy się w pomieszczeniu do złudzenia przypominającego gabinet, ale z tą różnicą, że na ścianach pełno było kartek. - Talentu to on nie ma – pomyślałam, przyglądając się im. Wtedy Slender zadał mi pytanie, które zaważyło na całym moim życiu. - Czy ty umiesz gotować? Nie wiem czego się dokładnie spodziewałam, ale na pewno nie tego. - Noo… trochę umiem - przyznałam się. - Świetnie! – powiedział. Jestem pewna, że gdyby miał usta to by się teraz szyderczo uśmiechnął. - Masz tu jutro przyjść. ^^^^^^^^^NA ZEWNĄTRZ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ - Łał… udało mi się przeżyć spotkanie z największymi potworami świata. Ciekawe, co moi rodzice robią… - zastanawiałam się, a gdy doszłam do domu zostałam mile zaskoczona. Rodzice wyjeżdżają do chorej babci, muszę więc pilnować domu przez 2 miesiące. To rozwiązywało wiele problemów. Wyjechali jeszcze tego wieczora. Przed zaśnięciem zastanawiałam się, o co chodziło Slenderowi, ale i tak miałam się wkrótce dowiedzieć, więc oglądałam w spokoju filmy. NASTĘPNEGO DNIA - Powinnam się bać, czy nie? - Zastanawiałam się stojąc przed drzwiami domku. Jak na kulturalnego człowieka przystało zapukałam. Zero odpowiedzi. Zapukałam znów. Zero reakcji, ponownie. Weszłam więc do środka. Zza 2 drzwi na lewo usłyszałam hałasy. Zbliżyłam się do owych drzwi i ujrzałam tę scenę. Już rozumiem, dlaczego pytał mnie się czy umiem gotować. http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Slender.png Nagle, Slender mnie zauważył… - Dzisiaj to TY zrobisz naleśniki - powiedział i ewakuował się z jadalni. Zostałam sama z głodnymi potworami. Zrezygnowana poszłam w stronę lady gdzie wszystko już było przygotowane. Zrobiłam im te naleśniki. Jeff patrzył na nie trochę podejrzliwie, ale w końcu je zjadł. A kiedy Slender zasiadł do stołu postanowiłam rozwiązać największą zagadkę ludzkości. Jak on do cholery je cokolwiek? Sprzątając miałam na niego oko. Starałam się nawet nie mrugać, ale oczy mnie rozbolały i w końcu mrugnęłam. Spojrzałam na niego znowu. Talerz był pusty. Jak to się stało? Pewnie się nie dowiem. Zagadka ludzkości pozostanie nierozwiązana. - Dzisiaj musimy iść na zakupy! Kto idzie ze mną? Zapanowała cisza. - Niby po co? - zapytał w końcu Jeff. - Potrzeba składników do naleśników, no i muszę też dla siebie zrobić zakupy. Tak więc, jak nie zrobię zakupów nie będzie jedzenia. - popatrzyłam na wszystkich po kolei. - Więc który z silnych mężczyzn mi pomoże? - zapytałam czekając aż połkną haczyk. To zawsze działa. Jeden z nich szybko podniósł się z krzesła. - Ja z tobą pójdę! - powiedział Masky. Widocznie chciał tytułu "silnego mężczyzny". - OK, widzimy się za godzinę pod moim domem - powiedziałam i wyszłam. ************(Godzinę i 5 minut później)************* Masky już czekał pod moimi drzwiami. Przyznam, nawet się trochę zdziwiłam, gdy przyszedł w czystych (nie zakrwawionych jak zwykle) ubraniach. Przyglądałam mu się chwilę, po czym stwierdziłam: - Nie możesz iść tak do ludzi... ale na szczęście coś wymyśliłam... - zniknęłam za drzwiami po czym wróciłam z ludzką maską. Była do złudzenia podobna, nawet na oczach był mikromechanizm sterujący powiekami. Masky był zachwycony. Odwrócił się i założył ją. Teraz wyglądał jak człowiek. Wsadziłam jeszcze do torebki torbę na zakupy i ruszyliśmy. Jak na jednego z potwornej z rodziny Masky wśród ludzi zachowywał się dość pewnie do czasu... Przed jednym z sklepów spotkałam swoje koleżanki rozmawiałam z nimi wesoło dopóki nie zauważyłam, że Maksy drży. Czym prędzej się z nimi pożegnałam, a kiedy byliśmy już na bezpiecznej odległości zapytałam go, co mu się stało. - Nie, nic mi nie jest... tylko zazwyczaj nawet kiedy szpieguję dla Slendera nie jestem tak blisko ludzi - powiedział - Aha, rozumiem - wtedy coś sobie przypominam - Ej, a ja to co, nie człowiek? - No niby tak... ale... nie zachowujesz się jak człowiek - wydukał po chwili. - Po czym to wnioskujesz? - zapytałam. - No, wcale się nas nie przestraszyłaś. Jak inni nas chociażby zauważają, co się rzadko zdarza, popadają w paranoje i się panicznie boją. A ty nas tak wszystkich miło przyjęłaś... heh... pomimo tego, że w każdej chwili któryś z nas może cię pozbawić życia - powiedział. - Hmm... - zamyśliłam się. - w sumie, masz rację. Więc wychodzi na to, że jestem porypana. Ale ludzie, którzy są porypani są super. - powiedziałam i szeroko się uśmiechnęłam. #########(W SPOŻYWCZAKU) ########## Razem z Masky pakowaliśmy do wózka najróżniejsze rzeczy. Starałam się brać tylko to, co jest mi najbardziej potrzebne. Ale i tak się skończyło na pełnej reklamówce słodyczy. Jednak wydarzyło się coś, czego wolałam bym uniknąć. - Są jajka - powiedział, delikatnie je pakując do wózka. - Coś jeszcze? - Weź jeszcze masło - odpowiedziałam. Wtedy właśnie, gdy Masky pochylał się by dosięgnąć najniższej z półek, pękła mu jedna z zaczepek w masce przez co od jednej strony odchyliła się ukazując wnętrze kucającej obok kobiecie. Ta zaczęła krzyczeć. Upuściła wszystko to, co miała w w rękach i uciekła. - Cholera... - Przeklął pod nosem Maksy przyciskając maskę do twarzy. Musiałam szybko reagować. Wrzuciłam ostatnie rzeczy do wózka i pociągnęłam wózek wraz z Maskym. Wybiegliśmy ze sklepu. Ktoś wybiegł za nami, ale już zdążyłam się schować za rogiem. - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytałam. On tylko pokiwał głową. Spakowaliśmy szybko zakupy do toreb po czym uciekliśmy w stronę pobliskiego lasu. Kiedy już byliśmy pewni, że nikt nas nie widzi zatrzymaliśmy się. Oboje dostaliśmy zadyszki. Gdy tylko uspokoiłam oddech zaczęłam go przepraszać. - Nic się nie stało. Nie jest to może przyjemne doświadczenie, ale przynajmniej nie musieliśmy płacić za zakupy. - powiedział, starając się brzmieć pozytywnie. Wiedziałam, że kłamie, ale się już nie odezwałam. W drodze do domu próbowałam jakoś z nim rozmawiać, ale ten ponuro milczał. Rozstaliśmy się dopiero koło mojego domu... zaczęłam już rozpakowywać zakupy kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Stał tam Masky. Od razu domyśliłam się, o co chodzi. Przecież ciągle mam jego maskę. Oddałam mu ja dorzucając jeszcze 2 opakowania czekolady. Jednak kiedy zaczął zdejmować tą ode mnie zaprotestowałam: - Możesz ja wziąć - bardziej wyczuwając niż widząc jego wahanie się dodałam - serio, jest twoja. Posłałam mu jeszcze jeden delikatny uśmiech po czym zamknęłam drzwi. Ben naprawdę wyglądał jak elf. Ze spiczastymi uszami, zielonym strojem i miłym charakterem każdy by go wziął za elfa. Jedynego czego mu brakuje to oczu. Mimo wszytko był jednym z najfajniejszych potworów, przynajmniej według mnie. Często bawił się z Sally. Ściągając z ubrania kawałki naleśników (został ofiarą wojny) wyglądał przekomicznie. - Tym razem chyba przesadziliśmy - pomyślałam widząc stan kuchni i jadalni po walce z Jeffem. Obydwa te pomieszczenia także stały się ofiarą naszej wojny na żarcie. Na ścianach były plamy po rozlanym soku. Na ziemi leżały kawałki talerzy, a do sufitu przyklejone były naleśniki. - O co znowu poszło? - spytał Slendy, zdejmując naleśnika z głowy. - Zabrała mi mój nóż - wytłumaczył się Jeff. - Chciał mi poderznąć gardło! - powiedziałam unosząc ręce w geście obrony. Slender westchnął i skazał nas na... wspólne zabójstwo!!! Mieliśmy razem zabić rodzinę jakiegoś dziecka, który się za dużo dowiedział. Nie wyobrażałam sobie jak to ma wyglądać. A co jeśli Jeff mnie przy okazji zabije i powie, że to był wypadek? Wzdrygnęłam się na myśl o tym. Wreszcie nastał ten wieczór. Chłopak oczywiście musiał mieszkać na piętrze, jakby nie mógł na dole. Jeff czekał na zewnątrz aż pozbędę się rodziców. Kiedy skończyłam, byłam cała we krwi. Jemu by to pewnie wyszło lepiej. Miał w końcu wprawę. Później wdrapaliśmy się po rynnie. Jeff pochylił się nad ofiarą czekając aż się obudzi. Kiedy chłopak poczuł zimne nocne powietrze, otworzył oczy. - Go to sleep... - powiedział Jeff uśmiechając się szerzej (o ile to było możliwe). Chłopak szybko wyrwał się z jego uścisku i uciekł. - "Idź spać"...serio? Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś lepszego? - zadrwiłam. Posłał mi nienawistne spojrzenie po czym pobiegł za ofiarą. Po paru minutach rozległ się urywany krzyk. Ruszyłam się z wygodnego parapetu i zeszłam na dół. Chłopak był martwy, a Jeff właśnie kończył robić uśmiech. Tak jak się spodziewałam, nawet się nie ubrudził (w przeciwieństwie do mnie). Na koniec podpaliliśmy dom. Obiecałam sobie, że będę się starać mniej irytować Jeffa bym nie musiała tego powtarzać. Nadal w sumie robiliśmy sobie żarty typu: porywanie i chowanie po domu broni, gonienie się z nożami. Jednak umownie staraliśmy się nie dać przyłapać Slenderowi. By nie musieć tego powtarzać. - Jeeej, dostałam komentarz pod opowiadaniem - normalnie cieszyłam się jak głupia. Aż poczułam ten znajomy ból brzucha. Na szczęście dotarłam do łazienki w porę. Na nieszczęście siedziałam tam zbyt długo. Kiedy wracałam do swojego pokoju usłyszałam podniesione głosy, więc czym prędzej schowałam się za drzwiami. - Że niby ja nie umiem rysować - grzmiał głos slendera - Dlaczego w opisie wyglądam jak elf - pytał się Ben - Ty na serio tak wyglądasz - zadrwił Jeff. - To jeszcze nic ja jestem przedstawiony jako słabeusz - użalał się nad sobą Maksy. Zaczęłam się szybko wycofywać w stronę kuchni, ponieważ tamtędy najszybciej mogłam się wydostać na zewnątrz. Po 666 sekundach zaczęli mnie gonić. Ja już wtedy zdążyłam wejść na główny korytarz. Wkrótce Jeff mnie dogonił. Prawie przywalił w ścianę, kiedy skręciłam w stronę jadalni. - Jeszcze tylko kuchnia i wolność - myślałam jednak Jane była sprytniejsza. Widocznie wcześniej widziała to opowiadanie. Kiedy ucieszona przekroczyłam próg kuchni dostałam patelnią w łeb. Z najgłupszą miną świata padłam nieprzytomna na ziemię. Usłyszałam jeszcze słowa Jeffa - Nareszcie się na coś przydałaś Jane - i głuchy odgłos patelni. Widocznie Jeff też dostał. >>>>>>>>>>>>>> W świecie Slendera>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Moja dusza lewitowała ponad martwym ciałem. Brakowało mi nerki (Jack!!!) a na twarzy miałam szeeroki uśmiech zrobiony przez Jeffa, i tak ogólnie nabita byłam na drzewo. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Rozejrzałam się dookoła spodziewałam się dusz dzieci, a tu były samie piękne kobiety. Już wiem dlaczego Slender porywa dzieci. W tym świecie stają się dorosłe i piękne. Slender chce zrobić sobie harem. Boże dlaczego nie mogę umrzeć??? Zastanawiacie się pewnie jakim sposobem piszę skoro nie żyję. Powiem wam, że darmowy internet działa nawet tutaj. Jest nawet wi-fi, ale z hasłem. Żegnajcie widzimy się w koszmarach. ---- PS: Miałam tego nie wstawiać, bo nadal uważam, że zakaz past w częściach jest bez sensu, ale miałam już przygotowaną ostatnią część, więc wstawiam. PS2: Chętnie przetłumaczę z ang. dowolną pastę. PS3: Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że przez cała serię nie napisałam jak główna bohaterka ma na imię. Jak ktoś chce jeszcze wykorzystać tę postać to nazwałam ją KIRA THE KILLER (i to skojarzenie z Death Note) lub po prostu Kira. Pozdro dla wszystkich mam nadzieje na komentarze. Znów będę się cieszyć jak głupia. Autorka: Nieogarnieta (dyskusja) 17:16, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA